


Flower Crowns

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [137]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competition, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel each make Castiel a flower crown in the hopes of determining which of them he likes best by observing which crown he chooses. </p>
<p>Castiel puts on all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

With all three of his brothers quivering in front of him, holding out fragrant, colorful flower crowns that, knowing them, were probably painstaking hand-made, Castiel thinks fast. He knows that the archangels share a competitive streak a mile wide, and that this is probably just another segment of the ongoing quest to find out which of them he loved more. And as much as he and Gabriel liked to joke that the youngest archangel was his favorite, he knows that Michael and Lucifer would be devastated if he were to ever confirm that speculation. (Not that he would, even if he could; he loves them all in vastly different and entirely incomparable ways, and he loves all three of them far too much to hurt two of them by admitting to favoring the other.)

 

He buys himself a little time by inspecting each of the crowns. They’re all extraordinarily well-made, woven with the finest care and the freshest flowers. Lucifer’s is the most colorful and the sweetest smelling, and Michael’s is the most elegant. Gabriel’s is the most playful of the bunch, and he can’t help but smile when he sees it. He sees Michael and Lucifer’s wings droop and frowns; that simply won’t do.

 

Gently prying Lucifer’s flower crown from his fingers, he draws one wing close and puts the crown on the very tip of it. He does the same with Gabriel’s flower crown, much to Michael’s visible disappointment. Willing the crowns on his wings to stay put, he bows down towards Michael and lets his oldest brother put his flower crown atop his head. “There,” he says, smiling as he straightens out. “Do I look beautiful?”

 

Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel nod, dumbstruck. “But which one was your favorite?” Lucifer insists.

 

“I love them all. They’re the best three flower crowns I’ve ever seen. Admittedly, they’re the only flower crowns I’ve ever seen, but I’m sure that they pale in comparison to others of their kind. It’s probably because they were made by the three best big brothers in Creation.” He spins around, enjoying the way the blooms perfume the air as he moves. “I’d return the favor, but I don’t know how.”

 

“I’ll teach you,” they all offer in unison. They turn as one to glare at one another, and Cas can sense a squabble coming on, so he wiggles his way between them and puts on what he hopes is his best ‘I’m such a cute baby angel, won’t someone please teach me how to make a flower crown?’ face and smiles as they fall down in the grass beside them, murmuring and giggling and leaning into one another, united once more in their mutual adoration of him and each other.


End file.
